when fire freezes and ice burns
by thelilacfield
Summary: If Weasleys are hot, Dominiqe burns. If Malfoys are cold, Scorpius freezes. It's time for fire and ice to try not to destroy each other. Freeverse.


Ridonkulously early again, but this is to wish Mad (**chasingafterstarlight**) a very happy second anniversary on FFN! This one's for you, hun :3

* * *

><p><span>when fire freezes and ice burns<span>

If Weasleys are hot

Then

_D O M I N I Q U E_

she **burns**

—O—

If Malfoys are cold

Then

**S C O R P I U S**

he _freezes_

—O—

Two _**e x t r e m e s**_

A **Scorpius** Malfoy to _freeze_

A _Dominique _Weasley to **burn**

—O—

_R _**E **_D _[fire] hair

**G **_R _**E **_Y _[ice] eyes

_**e q u a l s**_

_Dominique_and**Scorpius**

—O—

_12th__ January, 2006_

**6****th**** October, 2006**

_Nine _**month **gap

—O—

The 1st of September, 2017

IT'S THE SORTING!

[I heard we have to fight a troll]

{I heard we have to duel}

_t r e m b l i n g_

_l i t t l e_

_c h i l d r e n_

—O—

**Good luck, Weasley**

_Good luck, Malfoy_

[Eurgh, look at the horrible dirty hat!]

—O—

**Malfoy, Scorpius**

SLYTHERIN!

_Weasley, Dominique_

GRYFFINDOR!

—O—

_Red and gold tie_

[it matches her hair and eyes]

**Silver and green tie**

[it matches his eyes and cloaks]

—O—

_Eleven__**twelve**__thirteen__**fourteen**_

UNEVENTFUL

*yawn*

BUT HERE COMES

_f_**i**_f_**t**_e_**e**_n_

GOING TO BE EXCITING

—O—

**[So, you're dating Scamander?]**

_[So, you're dating my cousin?]_

**[She's very attractive, Weasley.]**

_[Yeah, well, so's Lysander.]_

**[I doubt I would agree on that.]**

_[Good, because if you did I'd claw your eyes out.]_

**[Little wildfire Weasley. Insulting me isn't very attractive.]**

_[Good, I don't want to attract you.]_

—O—

_Pretty_ swishy hair

Pale blonde, to be **exact**

**Big **glinting eyes

Pale grey, to be _exact_

{_Dominique's _Lysander}

—O—

**Pretty**curly hair

Bright red, to be _exact_

_Big _starry eyes

Spicy brown, to be **exact**

{**Scorpius' **Rose}

—O—

_KISSES _like LYDOM

**KISSES **like SCORROSE

_That·Final·Kiss_

**That·Final·Kiss**

—O—

[Scorpius, I really don't think we're good for each other.]

[You're too Slytherin and I'm too Ravenclaw.]

[I think we should stop now.]

[Before someone gets **hurt**.]

**/B/R/E/A/K/**

—O—

[Dom, you're a great girl.]

[You're funny, gorgeous and so smart.]

[But we're not working out.]

[I'm sorry, I really am. But it's over.]

_/B/R/E/A/K/_

—O—

_Go away._

**Don't talk to me.**

_Angry·Smouldering_

**Angry·Chilling**

—O—

**[To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Weasley?]**

_[Cannit with the small talk, Malfoy. Lysander chucked me.]_

**[And Rose chucked me. What do you want me to do?]**

_[I want him back. Don't you want her back]_

**[Of course I do, she's the best thing that ever happened to me.]**

_[Well, I have a plan. Listen carefully, Malfoy…]_

—O—

**[So we use each other to make them jealous?]**

_[I don't repeat myself, Malfoy. Are you in or not?]_

**[A plan with Ravenclaw genius and Slytherin cunning. I'm in.]**

_[We start tomorrow. Meet me for breakfast in the Great Hall?]_

**[It's a date, Dominique.]**

_[Don't go getting above yourself, Scorpius.]_

—O—

(Did you see them?)

(Dominique Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy!)

(I thought they hated each other.)

(There's thin line between love and hate.)

(Do you think we'll get to see them snog?)

(If the rumour's are true, they've been going at it in broom cupboards!)

—O—

_Fire _and **ice**

Not _**destroying **_each other

[for once]

Actually enjoying each other's company

(when did this happen?when did this happen)

—O—

One _**s p a r k l i n g **_night

On the astronomy tower

Her _golden _eyes reflect silver **s t a r s**

And his **g r e y **eyes join up _constellations_

—O—

And their hands

{_One freckled _and **one like marble**}

C L A S P

**[What the heck is this?]**

Under those _stars_

—O—

_S h o o t i n g star_ with **silver tail**

_M A K E_A **W I S H**

**[Wish for Rose back?]**

_[Wish for Lysander back?]_

—O—

Hurry, young ones

**Only**_One_Wish

**[I wish…]**

_[I wish…]_

_**[for love]**_

**G**_r_**a**_n_**t**_e_**d**

—O—

**[WHAT THE HECK?]**

_[BLOODY HELL!]_

_***K I S S***_

—O—

It's about _t i m e_, dears

You have **chemistry**, don't you know?

Now, _K I S S_!

—O—

**[ Help, I'm being jumped on by a weasel with Veela powers!]**

_[Help, I'm being jumped on by a pompous prat!]_

**[Oh, how original, Dominique.]**

_[Same to you, Scorpius.]_

**[So…we kissed.]**

_[We did…let's do it again.]_

_***K I S S***_

—O—

(Merlin's pants!)

(Hand over those Galleons.)

(They're actually snogging!)

(Enthusiastically, from the look of it.)

(Do you think they'll be together forever.)

(Maybe maybe maybe!)

—O—

_Lysander Scamander who?_

**Rose Weasley who?**

—O—

_Stars _**s h i n e**

Down on

_wuv, twue wuv_

**LONG **_LIVE_

**Scorpius**and_Dominique_

_**ScorDom**_

* * *

><p>I am really sorry about the horrible Domsander, but DomScorp ended up together and that's good, right Mad ;)<p>

And, if you caught my allusion to the Princess Bride, I salute you :D

Please don't favourite without reviewing, thank you :)


End file.
